


Cover | Swan Song

by allsovacant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cover Art, I am Mattrick's number one fan your argument is invalid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I hope Ao3 would do something about NOT being able to tag a whole series which could've been more convenient for graphic designs that are inspired by the whole lot.Support the author and their works. Leave kudos and comments on the said fanfic. Thank you very much!





	Cover | Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235717) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/ucP5s4E)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS... was quite long overdue. Not that the author asked me to make one... Its just when I first read part 1 months ago, I told myself, "BLOODY HELL, I NEED TO HAVE A COVER FOR THIS. ASAP."
> 
> But then I am a snail trapped inside my shell called Life.
> 
> Credit to kembardesign/vector for the Swan Treble clef. This cover would still be incomplete and I'd still be sulking for an hour if not for that Swanney logo thing 💙


End file.
